Back to square one
by silent angel eyes
Summary: Lucy has been found but still has no memory. what will happen when they try to help her and who was responible for this whole thing. sequel to strayed from her path
1. Chapter 1

Back to square one

Chapter 1

_**Lucy pov**_

As I walked up to the park I noticed there were hungeds of floating candles. Then I saw Jerod and a diner tab;e next to him. "you did all this for me" I said tears flowing from my eyes. " well of course babe because tonight is going to be a very special night." He smiled. We sat down and ate. Around 11:59 Jerod stops eating and takes my hand. "you know tonight is the only night that at midnight the planets align right on the spot." He said. He then pulled out a ring and said " Lucile Heartman will you marry me" he said as that clock struck midnight. " oh god jerod yes I wi" I almost said if the floor had not turned to ice.

_**Natsu pov**_

Natsu brought all of fairy tail with him to keep and eye on lucy and figure out what happened. He saw that bastered popose to lucy and she almost said yes but thankfuly gray froze the whole park making her scream and slide all over the place. Now to put their plan into action.


	2. My new life

_**LUCY POV**_

After hitting my head on ice and passing out I awake in a strange room with those damn fairy tail manges around me. "where am I?" I ask out loud. Suddenly that pink haired one woke up the red haired one " guys she is awake" he yelled. "who are you people?" I asked. The young red haired girl looked at me with concern " lucy don't you rember your own nakama?" she asked calmly. " NO WAY IN HELL AM I YOUR NAKAMA!" I SCREAMED. " I HATE FAIRY TAIL" The young red head shook her head and glared so menacing at the pink haired one then turned back to me. "here Natsu kept it for you when you were here" she said softly while handing me a book. I flipped it open and to my great shock I saw tons of pictures and paintings of me with them fighting, laughing, even screaming. "what…..how…." I whispered. "You were our nakama and still are lucy, you payed 70,000 jewel a month for this place and took mitions with us and became a great mange" she smiled. The pink haired one was about to say something when the red haired girl shushed him. "THEN HOW COME I DON'T REMBER, EXPLAIN THAT" I screamed and cried. " Because that day you went out on your own and didn't return and when we went after you all we found was your whip and keys and some blood, lucy we never stoped looking for you so even if you don't trust us or rember us, please give us a chance" she begged "just stay for a bit and see what your old rutien was and see if that triggers something" she said. For the first time scince I woke up I had doubt in my brain and my heart was saying to give it a chance. "ok pick me up in the morning I will be waiting" I replied. I was about to go on a new adventure.


	3. I miss her heart

_**Natsu pov**_

We may have got lucy back, but no trust in us at all. Luckily erza manged to calm her down and convinced her to try and rember. Well after a talk with erza I am not allowed to say I was her boyfriend against all my protests. She says I might scare her and I was the whole reason this happened so I can't argue. I arrive at the door and knock. "hello Natsu" she says. The first thing I notice is she is wearing her old mistion wear. Also she seems very confused. On our way there she asks " is my name really lucy?" "of course it is." I replie with a tight feeling in my cheast as she looks at me with distrust. We arrive at the guild just to see grey fly out the door. I grin as usal but lucy looks like she has seen a ghost. " I used to like this place?" she asked. "yep but you avoided the fights" I say ripping a job request off the board. " ok let's go" I tell her. " wait I don't have any magic" she stutteres. " Now you do" said erza droping her keys into her palm. " I had this meney steller spirits" she stared in amazement. "yes you did and they loved you from the bottom of their hearts" she said smiling. We all left for the train after this. Little did I know my life was about to turn into a living hell.


	4. Shiver shiver

_**Lucy pov**_

"ok this feels similar" I said smiling. "which part, going with us or natsu getting sick?" the black haired man named gray asked. " natsu getting sick on the train" I laughed. Erza smiled back and then glared at the throwing up natsu on the floor. " let me take care of this" she smiled as she proceded to strike him in the stomach so hard he passed out. As the train stoped erza carried him outside where he was almost instantly revived. "is he always like that?" I ask. " yes after all he is out fool" replied grey. "here we are" yelled erza. The house stode on a cliff above raging waves with just two windows and a single door. I shivered. "let's go inside everyone" commanded erza. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this place" I whisper to myself as we walk inside.


	5. Who are you?

_**Natsu pov**_

Lucy was really pale and shivering, I wonder if she has a cold but she has fear in her eyes for some reason. We walk into the large over sized door into a dim but comfortable living room. A man comes out and greets and when he greets lucy his eyes widen. " oh my dear I have not meet you before, are you new?" he asked in a silk voice. " well yes and no because I lost my memories after I apparently went on a mition on my own, but was with fairy tail until then and now that they have found me we are trying to break the spell and I think it's working" she replied. "um lucy we don't tell people that ok" I whisper in her ear. "well alright then" he said calmly. "you new girl can take care of the one peast in the garden and the rest of you do the house, she will join you after." He said with a smirk. If only I knew then.


	6. My memories

_**Lucy pov**_

I walk to the garden with the strange man. " he hids under the cliff edge there, just swipe it a few times and it'l come out for you to despose of it." I walked to the edge of the cliff and began to swipe when I heard a click. I turned around and saw the house had been bared up with steal. " now now I can't let you walk away with you memories returning now can't i." the man said with a horrible grin. " you will tell the authorities what I did to you and that stupid girl a while back as well too" " what…..did you do to her?" I whisper in fear. " I preformed my tests on her just as I did to you but alas she was too weak and died from pain. I hid her here to prevent anyone finding her and soon you will join her." He snarled grabing my wrists and pushing me. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as I lost my balance. As I fell I saw a red flame break open the door and then as I hit the dark churning waves below I heard someone scream my name.


	7. Don't let go

_**Natsu pov**_

As I watched the man take lucy outside I began to look around. No less then three minutes later we were sealed in like rats in a steal cage. I banged and bashed the wall but to no avail. Then I heard lucy and the man talking. As I lisoned I relized he was going to kill her without a moments hesitation. I lost it right then and there and blew the door open. But I was too late again. I was to late to save her memories the first time he had her ,but now I was too late to save her life as she droped to the waves below. I them jumped off the cliff to catch her and screamed her name while erza and grey beat the crap out of him. I watched as she hit the water and sank below.


	8. An angel in hell

_**Lucy pov**_

My world went black as I hit the cold water. In my state of mind I am trapped in a world of black. " I knew I should have never trusted them, they propely set this up from the start" I sob. " Now now don't say that miss you will regreat it." I looked up to see a young girl, maybe sixteen with a golden halo of hair in a white gown standing before me. " what would you know about what I have been through" I spat at her. ' I know because I am the girl he killed or in other words the first expirement" she replied with sad eyes. I stared at her. " my situation was much like yours, my own boyfriend jerod was too overprotective of me and so one day I snaped and lost it infront of the whole guild" she whispered "I yelled at him that I hated his guts and said he should find a new girlfriend and I threw our engagment ring off and threw it at him. I then ripped off a random job and took it. An easy job for good money, such a fool, such a fool" she cried. "wait do you mean Jerod Heintz?" I asked. "yes him he was my lover" she cried. Now I understood why he let me do as I pleased. "when I came there he knocked me out and when I came too he preformed horrible tests on my brain till the moment I died of pain, then he hid my body and my guild never found me" she sobbed. " I also never got to tell Jerod I loved him and I was sorry" suddenly she began to fade away. " rember this child there is never enough time for your loved one's so cherish it while you can" she yelled. Then I was left alone my world of black till I suddenly blinked my eyes open and awoke to see natsu carrying me to shore. "I want to stay, I want to stay" I cried to him. "I know" he replied as he kissed me full on the lips. We were back to square one.


	9. 10 years later

_**The end**_

_**10 years later**_

" Layla hurry up or you won't get to go to the guild" lucy yelled at her youngest daughter Layla. "Coming" she responded. Lucy smiled, she had three kids and a fourth one coming. There was layla who was five, igneel who was seven, and Luna who was nine. Luna was named after the young girl who died by that mans hands and lucy wanted to honor her death so she named her first daughter after her. " are you sure you should go out? I mean you in you 8 and a half month of pregnecy" said a worried father and husband natsu. " in your dreams come on kids let's leave daddy behind and head to the guild" I yelled. "ok ok I'm coming" said natsu. " today is the day I beat luke dad" said igneel. When we arrived at the guild that was the first thing my son did, he went and started fighting with greys son luke. Then natsu and grey started fighting which did not help matters at all. "like father like son." Giggled juvia. I nodded as ultear juvia's daughter went and played with layla. Then of course erza and jellal came and their two kids Scarlet and simon wich joined the figh with luke and grey. "ENOUGH" yelled their mother. "scarlet why don't you go play with luna while I clean up this mess" she said. "ok" scarlet replied. "please let me help" said lucy with concern on her face. " no way not in that stage" smiled erza. I sighed and then whispered in natsu's ear "just so you know we are naming this boy Arien" " we will see about that" he replied with a smirk.

Bonus news

The guild found luna's body under the cliff and gave a proper barial and now jerod feels at peace know what lucy told him was true and finaly seeing luna Back where she belongs.


End file.
